parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon (John Clancy)
Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Ash Ketchum (both smart, main heroes, wear blue, and never ever left their series) *Bethany Walker as Misty (both very kind, compassionate and main females *Bo Duke as Brock (both tall and names start with B) *Lightning McQueen as Pikachu (Both fast and were arrogant at first) *Chowder as Togepi (both fat) *Magica De Spell as Jessie (both thieves and spend of their time stealing) *Snake Jailbird as James (both also thieves) *Lil Lightning as Meowth *Megatron as Mewtwo *Bumblebee as Mew *Flynn Rider as Raymond *Arnold Schawarzenegger as Fergus *John Bennett as Corey *Honey Lemon as Neesha *Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny (both crime stoppers) *Esmeralda as Miranda *Bess Denyar as Nurse Joy (both beautiful and are doctors) *Professor Frink as Dr Fuji *Percy the Small Engine as Bulbasaur (both small and green) *James the Red Engine as Charizard (both fast and sometimes disobedient) *Sir Handel as Squirtle (both small and blue) *BoCo as Venusaur/Bruteroot (Both green and strong) *Optimus Prime as Blastoise/Shellshocker (both blue and strong) *Ultra Magnus as Lugia *Elita1 as Articuno *Ratchet as Zapdos (both yellow) *Hot-Rod as Moltres (both orange) *Kyle Broflovski as Tracey Sketchit (both kind and wear green) *Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick as Themselves (extras for Tracey Sketchit) *Mavis the Quarry Diesel as Delia Ketchum *Sheriff Woody as Professor Oak *Penny Peterson as Melody (both were silly at first) *King Koopa as Lawrence III (both selfish and greedy) *Bagheera as Slowking *Wreck-it-Ralph as Spencer Hale *Vanellope Von Schweetz as Molly Hale (I know Vanellope is not Ralph's daughter but so what this is a parody) *Mr Garrison as Schuyler *Greta as Lisa *The Troublesome Trucks as the Unown *Manny as Entei Gallery ThomastheJetEngine7.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Ash Ketchum Bethany Walker 2.jpg|Bethany Walker as Misty No-220px-Bo Duke.jpg|Bo Duke as Brock Lightning McQueen as Edward.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Pikachu Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Togepi Magica.jpg|Magica De Spell as Jessie Snake Jailbird.png|Snake/Jailbird as James Lightning smirking right behind ya.jpg|Lil' Lightning as Meowth Megatron.jpg|Megatron as Mewtwo Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee as Mew John Bennett.jpg|John Bennett as Corey Flynn Rider.png|Flynn Rider as Raymond Arnold-schwarzenegger.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger as Fergus Honey Lemon Pose.png|Honey Lemon as Neesha Judy waves at finnick.png|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny No8f9e64e76fe382c659d3e363241293d8--top-tv-smart-girls.jpg|Bess Denyar as Nurse Joy Professor Frink some funny soul.png|Professor Frink as Dr Fuji Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.png|Percy the Small Engine as Bulbasaur JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz4.png|James the Red Engine as Charizard No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Squirtle BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Venusaur/Bruteroot Optimus Prime (LA).jpg|Optimus Prime as Blastoise/Shellshocker Ultra Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus as Lugia Elita 1.jpg|Elita 1 as Articuno Movie Ratchet promorender.jpg|Ratchet as Zapdos No250px-TLK-HotRodPromoArt.jpg|Hot-Rod as Moltres KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski as Tracey Sketchit StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh, EricCartman.png|Eric Cartman, KennyMcCormickHQ.png|and Kenny McCormick as Themselves (extras for Tracey) Mavis36.png|Mavis as Delia Ketchum Woody as Old Doc Hogg.jpg|Sheriff Woody as Professor Oak Penny peterson (1).gif|Penny Peterson as Melody King Koopa.png|King Koopa as Lawrence III Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Slowking Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-it-Ralph as Spencer Hale Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph).png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Molly Hale Herbert Garrison.png|Mr Garrison as Schuyler Greta Wolfecastle (The Simpsons).png|Greta as Lisa ToadStandsBy98.png|The Troublesome Trucks as the Unown Manny (Ice Age).png|Manny as Entei Category:John Clancy Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Pokemon The First Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Pokemon The Movie 2000 Movie Spoofs Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon The Movie 3 Spoofs Category:Pokemon Spoofs